onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 July 2013
02:06 you know like... in greek mythology, the world started as chaos, and will end as chaos 02:06 what I mean is.... 02:06 I think the Dark Curse is something that allready existed long before Rumplestiltskin was born 02:06 but he was the one who made it possible 02:06 does it make sense? 02:06 I think the Enchanted Forest was predestined to end like that 02:07 and I think that is the reason why fairytales were created in the LWM 02:07 so that the people from the EF would know themselves without actually knowing who they are 02:08 OK, now you're starting to sound like a seer 02:08 for example, Mary Margaret (when she was 100% cursed) obviously knew the Snow White story 02:08 xd 02:08 Hey= 02:08 ?* 02:08 so, what I think is that the dark curse kind of created the fairytales and stories in the LWM even before its ingredients were even gathered XD 02:10 Which make me think, did the Dark Curse make the inhabitants in the EF travel through time? 02:11 No, not in my opinion 02:12 The Warbrobe send Pinocchio and Emma to the LWM during 1980s, but it could be the effect of the Dark Curse that make the Warbrobe malfuntion 02:12 1983 02:12 I don't think so xd 02:16 Anyway, how old do you think the BF is? 02:17 hmm 02:17 a thousand years? 02:17 more? 02:17 She's even older than Rumple 02:17 yup 02:18 I think she's the by product of Magic 02:18 hmmm 02:18 fairies are definitely not born 02:19 Like she is the embodiment of life, while magic is the embodiment of nature 02:19 hmmm 02:19 do you know what I think from the Enchanted Forest? XD 02:19 I think people there don't have DNA, or molecules, or chemistry, or physics, 02:20 It's a REALLY mess up world? 02:20 xd 02:20 not really xd 02:20 everything is way simpler that way 02:21 think of it, Tamara didn't find any chemical element in the bottle of magic the Dragon gave August 02:21 because, IMO, there aren't atoms or molecules in the magic 02:21 it's just that: magic 02:21 brb gonna check something 02:21 Like a cat would say: Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre magic 02:22 xd 02:22 omg 02:23 What? They moved the air date of Season Three to tonight? 02:23 rofl 02:23 who did that? 02:23 Or the writers decided NOT to recast Robin Hood? 02:24 are you in the season three page? 02:24 Sorry, you shouted OMG 02:24 ? 02:24 where are you reading this? 02:25 o.o 02:25 ooooooooh rofl 02:27 What did you shout OGM for? 02:27 *OMG 02:27 because there's some javascript not working 02:30 btw, what stories do you think will be adapted from Neverland? 02:30 hmm 02:30 Beside Peter Pan, of course 02:30 Little Mermaid 02:30 Pocahontas? 02:31 Any stories that involve traveling? 02:31 hmm 02:31 the treasuer island? 02:31 the lost island? 02:31 LOST? 02:31 xd 02:32 Stories that the villain jumped to their death but in reality sent to Neverland/Wonderland as punishment xd 02:32 ? 02:32 what do you mean? 02:33 Think about it. A land without logic, ruled by a lady who rips people's hearts out and a land inhabited by Shadows and is forever ruled by a 13-years-old boy? 02:33 Sound horrible to me xd 02:34 hmmm 02:34 13-years-old boy? 02:34 Like Rapunzel being banished by the witch to Neverland 02:35 Rapunzel needs to be in Storybrooke when done 02:35 Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sticking to the original story 02:35 xd 02:36 anyway, I want Aladdin soon, and I don't want it in OUaTiW -.- 02:36 I want it in OUaT 02:36 How do you think it will fit to the current story? 02:36 Aladdin? 02:36 I think they will do it later on, 02:37 I mean, the Genie isn't free yet, unlike the original story 02:37 how come? 02:37 well, he's trapped in the mirror, yeah 02:37 but now he's free in Storybrooke 02:37 and trapped in the basement... 02:37 xd 02:37 Sidney stills in the lamp until Leopold frees him, unlike in the story nor the Disney version 02:37 Something must have gone wrong 02:38 I see what you mean 02:38 well, everything went wrong 02:38 he said so 02:38 he saw how the 1001 wishes he's granted ended poorly 02:38 104 02:38 Well, maybe something went wrong with Aladdin's second wish 02:38 because of the 3 wishes he granted King Leopold also ended poorly 02:39 or maybe Aladdin didn't wish to free him at all 02:39 or maybe Aladdin didn't know him at all 02:39 Hmmmm 02:39 hey 02:39 Hi 02:39 hey 02:41 How do you think about the spin off Nat? 02:44 pretty good. 02:44 i'd love to see wonderland 02:44 and you ? 02:44 I still don't get it why the writers decide to let Alice live in a different universe from Wendy though 02:45 did they confirm that ? 02:45 I'm still pretty confused. 02:45 Yes, a long time ago 02:46 xd I still have my hopes up for them to change their minds or to not confirm it inshow xd 02:47 IF Alice lives in a different universe, please let Wendy lives in the same one 02:47 xd 02:47 (facepalm) 02:47 they said no to that too 02:48 Well, it just wishful thinking 02:48 https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/335785492824068096 02:51 there's a tweet somewhere where they confirm Alice lives in a permanent, Victorian world 03:06 There's a spotlight for OuaTW? 03:06 o.o 03:06 what's a spotlight? 03:06 xd 03:07 ugh i wish there was a way to change the PINGS 03:07 03:07 they are horrible, seriously 03:07 What? 03:07 define "change" 03:08 it's very robotic sounding, i guess 03:08 hmmm 03:08 have another sounds xd 03:08 sound* 03:08 so change the sound 03:08 http://i.imgur.com/3xw0tLX.png 03:08 o.o you know I can't xd and I'd be too lazy 03:08 o.o 03:09 yes, they are... right? xd 03:09 Did they do that without telling you/us? 03:09 I mean the spotlight 03:09 not the thread 03:09 i had no knowledge of it ? 03:09 (which is a shitty idea, imo. It's incredibly speculative) 03:09 what's speculative ? 03:10 OOOH 03:10 the thread 03:10 that's a spotlight 03:10 having a list of kingdoms 03:10 oh, that. 03:10 no, I wasn't aware of that spotlight 03:10 I guess Gcheung did it 03:11 she's the only staff member I know for certain knows that wiki xd 03:11 i wish they'd at least inform wikis when they do that 03:11 that list of kingdoms would just be a list page, which doesn't contribute much at all. there would be nothing to really write about in detail about what each kingdom is like. 03:11 exactly xd 03:12 and we don't know for a fact what the boundaries are 03:12 true 03:12 or even their basic locations in relation to each other 03:13 actually... the only thing we know about the locations in relation to each other is that Eva comes from a kindom at the north of king Xavier's kingdom xd 03:13 right? 03:13 yup 03:27 hey 03:27 hey 03:27 how are you? 03:27 fine, and you? :P 03:28 fine :) 03:28 I saw this.... http://www.buzzfeed.com/lyapalater/actors-that-should-play-disney-princes-in-real-life.... and bust out laughing 03:28 let me see... 03:29 gah stupid internet xd 03:29 what.... it does not open? 03:29 yeah, but the pictures don't appear xd 03:29 oh there it is 03:30 xd Prince Eric 03:30 wait 'til you see Prince Phillip 03:30 xd 03:31 Ryan Reynolds expression is so funny 03:31 LOL flyn rider xd 03:31 xd aladdin 03:32 Jason Momoa actually does look the Prince Adam.... it is kinda creepy 03:32 yeah xd 03:32 but this guy looks more like the beast ;) 03:33 lol.... poor, Bobby ;) 03:33 xd 03:34 As beautiful as Matt Bomer is, I would rather Henry Cavill as Prince Eric 03:34 speaking of which, this is funny http://www.buzzfeed.com/mattbellassai/in-appreciation-of-henry-cavills-beautiful-eyebrows 03:35 xd 03:35 http://www.buzzfeed.com/nataliemorin/ways-your-best-friend-is-actually-your-significant-other xd 03:35 talk about an actor having Eric thick eyebrows ;) 03:36 Killian, you should post that in the LGBT thread, lol 03:37 xd 03:37 I'm toooo tired 03:37 I think I'll go to sleep xd 03:37 cya! :D 03:38 same.... 'night 2013 07 18